the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Unrested
| outsidegroup = | numberofpeople = 24 | apocalypse = Zombie apocalypse | previousseason = Ib | nextseason = All-Stars 3 }} is the twenty-ninth season of After the Dark. Hosts People Detroit Group NPCs Memphis Group NPCs Logistics The Memphis Group The group is in Memphis, Tennessee in the United States. A map of Memphis can be seen on Google Maps. This is the map we're going by. Timeline Week 1: *The zombie apocalypse broke out. Three soldiers named Hugo, Jack and Jaylen arrived to take ten survivors in Memphis to a camp in Detroit. *The survivors voted on who to send to Detroit. Pixie did not vote, and stayed in Memphis as a result. Ten people went with the soldiers, while the remaining fourteen stayed in Memphis. *Zombies attack the Memphis Group, grabbing Pixie. However, she escapes and rejoins the group. *The Detroit Group heads to their camp outside Detroit, where they examine the tents and helicopters. *The Memphis Group hides in a house and searches it for useful resources. Simon and Nuno break wooden chairs to use the legs as weapons. *Kaffe meets a helicopter pilot named Garrison, who gives him a flight over Detroit. Kaffe takes note of all fenced in buildings. *Noah, Purry and Ambrose go searching through houses for resources. They don't find much. The rest of the group forms a reading circle. *Jaylen (PC) asks Hugo to train him to use weapons. Hugo tells him to focus on settling in. *Erin and Ahsan search through houses for resources, and find a pistol. They then return to the others. Week 2: *The Memphis Group wakes up to find a swarm of zombies heading toward them. They sneak out the backdoor of the house. *The Detroit Group wakes up to a swarm of zombies attempting to break through the camp's fence. Hugo orders everyone to take a gun and shoot them. *The Memphis Group heads to a depot and finds a frightened young man named Bobby. Pixie claims not to trust him, but Noah lets Bobby join the group. Bobby warns the group that gang members are running loose. *The Memphis Group takes tools from the depot to use as weapons. *The Detroit Group kills a lot of zombies, before one breaks the fence and latches onto a girl named Fang. Aaron kills the zombie and saves Fang. *Fang introduces herself, as the group meets the soldier that rescued her from zombies, Topher. *The Memphis Group checks out a mall, but finds it to be infested with zombies. *Gavin asks Jack and Jaylen (NPC) to train him in fighting, and they agree to do so. Tommy and Nicholas soon join in and train as well. *Gavin attempts to find out the soldiers' plan for battling the zombies, but they refuse to tell him. *Noah, Pixie, Ambrose and Ahsan go scavenging for supplies. They find a shotgun in a gas station. *Pixie and Noah discuss how suspicious Bobby seems. Everyone then returns to the depot to rest. Week 3: *Upon waking up, zombies had broken down the fence and began overrunning the camp that the Detroit Group is staying in. *On a new day, the Memphis Group finds Bobby to be acting differently. He appears to be acting like a girl named Jennifer, who is obsessed with how she looks. *The Detroit Group shoots the zombies, as they run for the helicopters. All named characters manage to escape, along with another pilot named Alec. *A zombie grabs onto a helicopter, but Aaron shoots it off. *Ahsan and John go scavenging, but meet a gang of bikers that take their knife and pistol. They return to the group empty-handed. *The helicopters in the Detroit Group fly into the city of Detroit, as Kaffe points Garrison in the direction of a hospital. The other two helicopters follow. *Noah, Pixie, Purry, Ahsan and John go scavenging. However, they hear motorcycles and head back. *The Memphis Group hides in the depot, as gunshots are heard outside. They wait for the bikers to leave, before Ahsan goes out to check. *Ahsan finds the corpse of a biker, which reanimates and attacks him. He manages to kill it. *Nathaniel, Garrison, Kaffe and Gavin search the hospital's top floor, killing zombies in their way. *Bobby returns to normal, revealing that Jennifer is one of his multiple personalities. *Kaffe and Garrison throw the zombie corpses off the roof, before finding rooms to sleep in. *The Memphis Group searches a bathroom. Ahsan breaks into a locked stall. Purry looks inside and finds that someone didn't flush. *Tommy, Fang and Topher stay awake to keep guard while the Detroit Group sleeps. Week 4: *The Detroit Group wakes up to find that Topher has gone missing. *The Memphis Group wakes up to find a band of zombies outside the depot. *Kaffe and Gavin investigate the lower floor, but find a group of zombies. They find that Topher is now a zombie and is among them. Kaffe and Gavin kill them all. *The Memphis Group leaves the depot, but are attacked by zombies in the process. They fight some of them, before running off. They are then approached by the gang on motorcycles. *Kaffe finds a map of the hospital. Gavin goes with Aaron and Jack to the hospital's cafeteria, but they have a run-in with a band of zombies on the way. *While fighting the zombies, one of Aaron's eyes is scratched out, killing half his vision. Gavin and Jack are both injured, but can't tell if they were bitten or scratched. *The Memphis Group runs in circles away from the bikers. The bikers shoot them, killing Pixie and injuring Dane. *Escaping into a house, the Memphis Group realizes that the bikers have not stopped following them. *Gavin and Jack put medication on their injuries. Nicholas gives them more. *The Detroit Group begins to consider leaving the hospital on the helicopters. They do so, and head to another hospital. *The Memphis Group runs for a tall building, as the bikers leave. *Ahsan, Danny and John search offices for medication. They find a first aid kit and apply it to Dane's injury. Week 5: Trivia Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons